Don't Leave Me
by forbiddenxangel
Summary: Gabriella Montez and her older abusive brother Luke are new to town, she meets some friends who try to help before it's to late, will the wildcats be able to save her from her horrible fate?
1. Chapter 1

Troy's POV

I tossed the ball to Chad "Dude, who's that" we both looked across the street, to the neighbors, there was a moving truck there.

"I don't know, new neighbors?" He made a shot at the hoop

I watched as a girl with brown hair came out of the van, she was amazing.

"Whoa" I said starring

Chad chuckled "Go say hi dumbass"

I sighed and walked across the street to the neighbors house

"Hi, are you new here" I extended my hand

she turned around nervously "Oh, uh, yeah, I'm Gabriella Montez"

I smiled and shaked her hand "Troy Bolton"

A man came out of the van, "Oh, sorry Troy, I have to go" she rushed nervously to what seemed to be her Father.

I nodded my head watching her leave, then made my way back to Chad.

Gabriella's POV

I followed Luke inside, he didn't seem to be in a good mood.

"Uhm, Luke?" I said quietly

"What is it, brat?" he turned around and looked at me

"I was wondering, if I could go out, and walk around the neighborhood" I closed my eyes afraid of what he would say.

Luke is my older brother, but people mistake him for my Father. Our parents died a year after I was born, and Luke blamed me for it. Since I was the one they had to go to the store for.

"Go ahead, I'm having friends over anyway." he spit out the last part

I sighed in releif "Thanks" I rushed out of the house.

No one's POV

Gabriella looked around for that boy she had met earlier, he was across the street playing basketball. She made her way across the street and watched from the front of the house as he played.

The dark skinned boy coughed, and Troy turned around, meeting Gabriella's eyes.

"Gabriella, hey" he smiled at her

She giggled nervously "Hey Troy and.." she paused

"I'm Chad" the dark-skinned boy said extending his hand

"Oh, hi Chad" she shaked his hand and smiled.

Chad's phone went off and he picked up "Chad speaking"

"Shutupp, I know it's you Chad" the girl laughed

"So what's up, Tay?" Chad smiled

"Well I'm at Shar's and Ryan's place, we were talking and we thought we should have one of our movie sleepovers today, so can you and Troy make it?" Taylor said the last part hopefully

"I'm in" he paused and looked at Gabriella "Can me and Troy bring a friend?" he smiled

"Sure" Taylor laughed "See ya in a bit"

They hung up the phone

Troy raised his eyebrow's at Chad "What was that about?"

Chad grinned "Well you and Gabriella are invited to the movie sleepover"

Gabriella's eyes widened "I don't want to intrude.." she trailed off

Troy laughed "No you're not, come on, please?"

Gabriella bit her bottom lip "I have to ask my older brother, Luke"

Troy nodded "Okay, so we'll wait for you here"

Gabriella's POV

I ran across the street and into the house, being stopped by Luke

"Watch it, brat"

"You bumped into me Luke.."

he smacked me across the face, his friend's were watching from the living room, grinning.

I held my cheek, and looked at him.

"What do you want?" he said coldly

"I met some people..and they want me to spend the night--"

"Good. get out of here, and tomarrow I could deal with you"

I nodded my head, a little scared of what "dealing with you" meant to him. I went through some of the boxes and grabbed pajamas, toothpaste, toothbrush, comb, and clothes for tomarrow. I sighed.

No one's POV

Gabriella went back to Troy's house, and Troy smiled in pleasure that she had a bookbag with stuff.

"So he said it was ok?" Troy examined her, and looked at her right cheek, it was red.

"Oh, uh, yeah" she gave him a weak smile

Chad grinned "Ok, so let's go"

"What about your stuff?" Gabriella looked at Troy and Chad who were empty handed.

"It's at Sharpay's house" they both said in unison

She nodded her head and got in the car "Thank's for inviting me, Chad"

Chad looked at her "Hey it's cool, you seem cool anyways, and you're new here"

"and fitting in at East High could be hard" Troy added and gazed at Gabriella.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Gabriella's POV

It seemed to take forever to get to Sharpay's house, I wondered why it was taking so long but didn't bother to ask. The last thing I wanted to do was seem like the complaining type.

_Finnaly _Chad pulled into the driveway of a mansion sized house, I was used to these types of houses.

My family had always had lots of money, but I never actually benefited from it, Luke would never let me touch the money. I was lucky to be able to eat from the way he treats me.

"Brie?" Troy said, waving his hand infront of me

I must have zoned out without realizing it "Oh" I looked around awkwardly "Sorry, I zone out alot" I felt myself turn red.

Chad laughed "Well, are you going to come in?"

I nodded and grabbed my bag "Sure"

Troy wrapped an arm around my waist, I felt a lot safer then usual.

Chad knocked on the door, and not too long after a girl opened the door.

"Hey Chad" she looked at Troy "and Troy" she paused not recognizing me "who's this?"

"Gabriella" Troy and Chad said in unison

"Oh" she smiled at me in a friendly way "Hi Gabi, oh, it's ok that I call you that, right?"

I nodded and shaked her hand

"I'm Sharpay Evans, It's nice to meet you" she smiled and opened the door wider, allowing us to come inside.

Troy's POV

I sat down on the couch in the middle of Zeke and Chad, Ryan was on the couch to the left, and Taylor was next to him.

All eyes went to Gabriella

Taylor was the first to speak "Who's that?"

She sounded really snotty, I doubted the fact that it could of been on purpose. But, who could dislike someone like Brie? She seemed so innocent, like an angel.

"Oh, I'm Gabriella" Brie extended her hand

"Ok, I'm Taylor" Taylor looked away from Brie.

Ryan smiled at Gabriella "Hey, I'm Ryan"

This sent a red flag off in my mind, was Ryan already falling for Brie like I was?

"I'm Gabriella" Brie smiled really sweetly, it made her look even more Angelic.

"So," Sharpay looked at Gabriella "Do you like the Titanic?"

Gabriella's face lit up "like it? I _love_ it"

I grinned "The Titanic it is"

Chad and Zeke looked at me in shock "Dude!" they said in unison

I looked at them innocently "What?"

* * *

Half an hour into the movie, Gabriella was passed out.

I looked over at her every once in awhile, she looked just like an angel when she was sleeping.

"Guys," Sharpay whispered "Maybe we should all get to sleep anyways, Gabriella's first day at East High is tomorrow"

Everyone nodded in agreement, I tried to wake Gabriella up, but felt bad to.

"Troy wake her up, what are you waiting for?" Chad said

I snapped back to reality "Sorry" I shaked Brie's hand and her eyes flew open

"Huh? What time is it?" She yawned, then got up.

"It's 10:30" Sharpay said "We're all going to go get dressed for bed"

No one's POV the next morning.

Sharpay got up, then Taylor.

"Tay, why don't you like Gabriella?" Sharpay looked at her

"It's not that I don't like her" she sighed "I could just tell she's hiding something from everyone"

Sharpay looked at Gabriella noticing something that she didn't before, all the cuts and bruises that were on her skin. Sharpay gasped, and Taylor then noticed.

"Should we ask?" Sharpay said turning to Taylor

"Not yet, we don't know her that well" Taylor sighed "Poor girl"

Sharpay sighed, "Gabi? Honey wake up, it's time for school"

Gabriella's eyes flew opened, she was a light sleeper.

"School?" she mumbled, confused.

Taylor rolled her eyes "Yes school, silly," she laughed "I'm Taylor"

Gabriella nodded, recognizing the girl who gave her the weird attitude.

"Hi Taylor" she smiled

Sharpay groaned "We can talk on the way to school, so hurry up and get ready before we're late, the guys already left"


	3. Chapter 3An Almost Happy Ending

I unlocked the front door, in hope that Luke wasn't home yet. I sent my bookbag

down on the table then I slowly walked to the living room.

I felt someone grab my by the wrist, I gasped.

"Hey sweety" Luke smiled

I breathed in, inhaling the smell of alcohol, he was drunk.

"Get off of me, Luke" I tried to break out of his grasp, but he only tightened it,

I looked at my wrist, it was starting to turn red. I was losing circulation, this

was not good.

He laughed and pulled me closer to him "You don't want to run away from your

big brother, now do you, Gabriella"

I shaked my head "Luke, you're drunk" I sighed, fearing what he was thinking.

"Aw, now that doesn't matter does it Gabi?" He grinned, grabbing my butt. I felt

uncomfortable.

"Luke quit it!" I was almost screaming

He pushed me against the wall, and punched me in my stomach. I fell to the floor,

gasping for air.

I screamed as loud as I possibly could, hoping someone, _anyone_ would come and save me.

Finnaly, I re-gained enough strength to run for my room, I ran as fast as I could, then

I locked my door.

I pressed the number 2 on my phone,

"Hello, Troy Bolton speaking"

"Troy.." I brethed in and out heavily "Help me.."

Luke was going to bust down the door, and then do God knows what to me.

"Brie what's wrong"

I tried to regain my breath "It's Luke, he's out of control"

The door fell down, I screamed for dear God. I needed a miracle, to make it

through this.

But maybe that was just it, I wasn't going to make it through this, I was

Dealing with Luke since I was about four years old.

Maybe this was God telling me my time was up.

"Gabriella, are you still there, what's wrong?" Troy's voice was muffled by Luke yelling.

"You little BITCH! I am going to _kill_ you"

I sank down to the floor, hugging my knees.

"Go ahead" I mumbled, I let out all my tears.

I wanted this to be the end, even if it meant never seeing Troy again.

I grabbed my cellphone "Don't leave me, Troy"

Luke grabbed my phone and threw it at the wall.

There was banging at the front door, "Gabriella?!"

It was Troy and Chad

Luke was now beat red "WHO'D YOU TELL, YOU LITTLE WHORE"

I cried even harder, and Luke picked me up by the hair.

I screamed through the tears "Luke you're hurting me!"

He threw me on the floor, and kicked me rapidly.

The front door bursted open, and Troy and Chad came in.

Oh no, Luke would kill them, what was I thinking?!

The cops came in the house, I was crying my heart out.

Just before they came in to my room, Luke made a run for it.

I heard the car start, he was leaving me.

I didn't know what to do, I just layed there, and closed my eyes, trying to take this all in.

"Brie" Troy and Chad ran over to me, and I felt Troy's arms around me.

I only knew Troy for a day, and he was the one to save me.

God was giving me a second chance, and I had to make sure I used it wisely.

God gave me the best gift of all, he gave me Troy, he gave me a life.

One of the cops came over to me "Who was that man?"

I cried "It was my older brother, Luke Montez"

I continued to sob, "What is you're name young lady?" The cop looked at me

Troy continued to comfort me and Chad spoke "Her name is Gabriella Montez"

The cop nodded "I'll need to ask some more questions, tomarrow"

Chad nodded "Ok officer"

The officer left, and Luke would be back, something in my gut told me that.

"Troy..." I sobbed

"Yes Brie?"

"I..thankyou for saving my life"

"Brie, I would die for you"

"You barely know me"

"But I could tell you're worth dieing for"

"Don't say that, Troy" I layed my head in his chest, and cryed.


End file.
